worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Interstellar Navy
Note: All RIN ships use the prefix "Her Majesty's Ship" (HMS). Some notable ships or squadrons of each class have been mentioned, as have numbers (note: carrier ships not included). Warship Design * All warships are highly streamlined designs, with virtually nothing protruding from the surface of the ship when it is travelling in peace. The streamlining has come about to take advantage of certain features of hyperspace, some of which only seem to be caused by ships using hyperspace taps. Suffice to say, that they can achieve higher top FTL speeds than an otherwise identical ship that lacks the streamlined design. *The standard colour scheme is an off-white matt paint; Altacaran ships have frequently been compared to white cigars and the so on. *All warships, parasite craft, missiles and torpedoes are powered, at least initially, by hyperspace taps, which draw their power directly from hyperspace. This is often then fed into capacitors in the case of energy weapons and the like. As a result of this, Altacaran ships do not tend to explode spectacularly very often as a result of enemy fire (the exception being when charged capacitors are involved). Extensive use is therefore made of various self-destruct mechanisms to prevent RIN technology falling into the hands of foreign powers. *Weapons and sensors are kept under retractable armoured shields. The location of the main sensors are always made publically available, in order that foreign powers can easily tell from their own sensor data on an approaching Altacaran ship whether the uncovered objects are weapons or not - a simple and effective way of discouraging misunderstandings. Note: the Altacar Empire uses "scanner" and "sensor" interchangeably. *The most powerful sensors are typically deployed from the prow of the ship: the sensor shields fold out like petals to reveal the various pieces of machinery. *Note that not all sensors need to be uncovered to work; many will work through the armoured hull, although naturally less well than they would if uncovered. *Note that Altacaran sensors require very little physical matter: a variety of forcefields allow them to create, for example, a 100m radar dish out of thin air. Unfortunately, there are limits on how large and / or sensitive such sensors can be, due to interference from the power supply and forcefield generators. *The main energy weapons are gamma ray lasers ("grasers") and neutron beams. The former are generally used at longer ranges, whilst the latter are used for short to medium range engagements. Both use the Rho II Multi-Purpose Turret (although a Rho II mounting a graser cannot fire a neutron beam, and vice versa - rather, they merely appear identical from the outside). *In addition, the highly modular design of both weapons allows them to be relatively easily adapted to fire different wavelengths (in the case of graser turrets) or charged particle beams (in the case of neutron beam turrets). *This is not, however, something that should be attempted in the middle of battle, and most modified Rho II turrets require extensive maintenance and repairs afterwards. *For very long range combat, the Royal Interstellar Navy uses torpedoes and missiles. In practice there is little difference between the two, save that torpedoes tend to be bigger, have a longer range, and be generally mounted only on larger capital ships. Both are fired by coilguns before they activate their own torch drives to accelerate, manoeuvre and so on as required. It should be noted that Altacaran torch drive shielding is remarkably efficient, and both torpedoes and missiles (and starships) emit very little waste heat to the front: this makes the RIN's missiles stealthier than might be expected for objects with such energy-intensive propulsion systems. However, the RIN still uses dedicated "stealth missiles" with non-standard drives and very low emissions signatures for more specialised work. *Missile warheads vary depending on the role, but bomb-pumped X-Ray laser warheads, shaped fusion warheads, area-effect fusion warheads, and solid tungsten relativistic kill warheads are the most common. More specialised designs include ones designed to deliver nanotech, biological or chemical agents into an enemy ship, ICS warheads (Information Combat Systems: the Altacar Empire's name for electronic warfare & related types of combat), and even warheads designed to deliver computer hacking equipment to the target. *Altacaran space interceptors & bombers both use the same basic chassis - central core attached to four powerful thrusters at the ends of long arms, arranged in a tetrahedron, allowing for very high course changes in space. Interceptors are equipped with capacitor-fed IR / UV lasers (the fighters can switch between wavelengths as required) and a few small missiles. Bombers are equipped with regular warship grasers and missiles - they can hit hard, but are less manoeuvrable as a result. *Defensively, Altacaran warships rely primarily on their usually-hull-hugging shields, which permit weapons fire out but block all incoming weapons fire; they do not need to open "gun ports" in their shields or similar. *However, all ships are also covered in heavy armour, which can absorb some damage. *Point defence is handled by a combination of small IR / UV laser clusters similar to those found on interceptors. In addition, RIN ships can use the combination of Altacaran forcefield and holographic technology to generate what literal firewalls - missiles and fighters flying throuh one will find themselves struck from above, below, and to either side (although massed attacks will naturally be more effective). This is often used to shepherd enemy fighters and missiles into the sights of the point defence lasers, or away from vulnerable targets. *RIN warships also have a variety of other systems they can use against various weapons. Artificial gravity generators can be used to distort space outside the hull slightly, and ships can generate an electrical charge on their hulls to try and deflect charged particle beams. Ship Classifications: Sovereign class Flagship (600): ''Sovereign'' *Quantity: 1 *Hangar (£50): 125 Interceptors, 100 Bombers, 10 Patrol Gunships *The massive Sovereign was designed as much to showcase Altacaran skill at ship construction as anything else. As well armed as a Superdreadnought, the Sovereign also has enough hangar space for nearly a regular carrier's full complement of small craft. Under its standard loadout, the Sovereign uses most of its hangar space for Interceptor squadrons and Patrol Gunships with which to better protect itself and the rest of the fleet from enemy small craft, but has several Bomber squadrons for long-range attacks as well. Bellerophon class Superdreadnought (500): ''Avenger, Majestic, Retribution, Crusader, Bellerophon, Champion'' *Quantity: 6 *These six massive warships form the backbone of the Grand Fleet, and are considered the pride of the RIN. The downside is that the increase in mass has resulted in ships slower than the rest of the fleet in normal space. Emperor George II class Dreadnought (350): ''George I, Andrew, Daniel I, Daniel II, Edward, Rupert, Albert, Michael, George II, James'' *Quantity: 10 *Named after previous Emperors, Dreadnoughts are built to take out enemy capital ships, but are some of the slowest Altacaran ships around as a result of their heavy armament. Empress Margaret class Supercarrier (375): ''Alexandra I, Elizabeth I, Natasha, Anna, Margaret, Elizabeth II'' *Quantity: 6 *Hangar (£187): 800 Bombers, 135 Interceptors *Named after previous Empresses, Altacaran Supercarriers have enormous internal hangar space, and back this up with plenty of defensive shields and point defences. As such, they have very few capital ship weapons - only a few grasers and long-range torpedoes - with which to fight once they've launched their parasite craft. Challenger class Fleet Battleship (185): *Quantity: 20 *Altacaran Fleet Battleships are the big guns of larger RIN formations, with strong weapons and a heavy armament, but noticeably slower than cruisers as a result. Avenger class Siege Battleship (150): ' *Quantity: 5 *As the name suggests, Siege Battleships are built to bombard enemy planets and defences. Although their weaponry can be used reasonably well against other warships, they are normally used only to soften up targets in preparation for an assault by the Royal Marines. '''Defiant class Carrier (200): ' *Quantity: 10 *Hangar (£100): 450 Bombers, 50 Interceptors *Carriers are designed for long-range combat: their grasers and torpedoes can hit enemy warships from extreme range, whilst their bombers and interceptors close in for the kill. '''Dauntless class Battlecruiser (120): ''Impressive'' *Quantity: 15 *Battlecruisers trade some of defensive measures in exchange for higher accelerations and firepower, and have been designed primarily for commerce raiding. They are also used as the heavy hitters in combination with Fast Cruisers to take out pirate bases and the like. Defensively counts as £100. Royal Yacht (100): ''Altacarus'' *Quantity: 1 *Hangar (£2): 15 Hyperspace Shuttles, room for twice that number. *The Royal Yacht is a converted cruiser designed to carry the Altacaran royal family in comfort & style quickly to anywhere in known space. Given its specialised role, it has extremely powerful engines and defences, along with lots of redundant systems and a state of the art fleet command bridge, but has almost no offensive firepower. Fighters & the like do not gain their double damage bonus against the Altacarus. Offensively counts as £10, defensively counts as £150. Fearless class Fleet Cruiser (95): ' *Quantity: 50 *Fleet Cruisers can be considered the "ships of the line" in the Royal Interstellar Navy, with a good mix of offence, defence, and engines. '''Enterprise class Fast Cruiser (80): ' *Quantity: 20 *Hangar (£12): 25 Interceptors, 10 Bombers, 10 Patrol Gunships *Fast Cruisers are built for convoy protection and the like, and as such have a sizeable hangar for a few squadrons of small craft. As the name suggests however, they tend to dedicate plenty of space to oversized engines, giving them a high top acceleration at the expense of some of their offensive firepower: in a straight up fight, a regular Fleet Cruiser is expected to be worth 2 Fast Cruisers, but to lack the flexibility and speed of the latter. Offensively counts as £70. '''Flash class Fleet Destroyer (55): *Quantity: 40 *Fleet Destroyers are designed to act as screening elements and scouts for larger RIN fleet formations, and also protect high value convoys from attack. Griffon class Fast Destroyer (55): ' *Quantity: 40 *Fast Destroyers are attached in pairs to Fast Cruisers to form powerful anti-piracy squadrons. Offensively counts as £45. '''Hunter class Fleet Frigate (25): ' *Quantity: 30 *Fleet Frigates are falling out of fashion these days, as the larger Fleet Destroyers take on the job instead. They are designed to act as a scouts and screening elements to RIN fleets, but these days tend to spend their time on border patrols. 'Meteor class Fast Frigate (25): ' *Quantity: 80 *Fast Frigates have oversized engines and under-spec guns for their cost, and are used to hunt down the fastest pirate vessels and raiders. Offensively counts as £20. 'Orca class Fast Gunboat (1): ' *Quantity: 600 in 300 squadrons *Fast Gunboats are designed to be first response craft within a solar system, and accordingly have short-ranged "Hyperjump" drives installed that permit them to travel rapidly within a solar system. 'Pegasus class Patrol Gunboat (1): ' *Quantity: 1200 in 600 squadrons *Patrol Gunboats are designed to engage enemy fighters, against which they count for twice their normal value. As the name implies they also have superior sensors and engines, and as such are regularly used by Fast Cruisers when on anti-piracy patrols. 'Peregrine class Interceptor Fighter (0.2): ' *Quantity: 625 in 125 Squadrons *Interceptors are fighter craft designed to kill off enemy fighter craft. They count for twice their cost against enemy fighters, but only their normal cost against gunboats and larger vessels. However, enemy anti-ship fighters have their value against interceptors halved. 'Falcon class Bomber Fighter (0.2): ' *Quantity: 2625 in 525 Squadrons *Bombers are fighter craft designed to engage enemy capital ships. They count for twice their cost against enemy ships the size of gunboats and larger, but only their normal cost against other fighters. 'Type 44 class Hyperspace Shuttle (0.2): ' *Quantity: 3750 in 250 Squadrons *The Altacar Empire uses shuttles with FTL drives whenever it can, as such shuttles allow for much quicker movement of key people and the like than normal shuttles. 'Reliant class Troop Transport (100): ' *Quantity: 300 *Hangar: Up to £50 worth of troops & their dropships *Troop Transports are massive unarmed ships built to ferry large numbers of soldiers & equipment around known space. Due to the amount of cargo space required however, they are much more fragile than their bulk suggests, and are useless in fleet combat. Special Formations 'Rapid Response Squadrons: '''20 *Total Value: £290 (80+(55*2)+(25*4)) *1 Fast Cruiser *2 Fast Destroyers *4 Fast Frigates *This formation is designed to escort convoys, hunt down pirates, and generally ensure a safe environment for interstellar trade. At any one time, five will be on anti-piracy hunts, leaving the other 15 to escort ships or undergo repairs. The Fast Cruiser is usually the last ship to be built, with the smaller vessels all completing their shakedown cruises in time for its own shakedown cruise with the rest of the squadron. Current Dispostions: *'Unspecified Anti-Piracy Patrols: '5 Rapid Response Squadrons, 9 Battlecruisers *'Unspecified Convoy Duty: '14 Rapid Response Squadrons, 4 Battlecruisers *'Unspecified Border Patrols: '28 Fleet Frigates (in pairs) *'Maintenance: '1 Rapid Response Squadron (Altacar), 2 Fleet Frigates (Dammos, Avanna), 1 Battlecruiser (Kasimir) *'Altacar System Defence Fleet: '25 Fighter Squadrons, 125 Bomber Squadrons, 100 Fast Gunboats, 200 Patrol Gunboats *'Other Systems' Defence Fleets: '10 Fighter Squadrons, 40 Bomber Squadrons, 50 Fast Gunboats, 100 Patrol Gunboats *'Altacar System: '1 Flagship, 1 Royal Cruiser, 5 Superdreadnoughts, 1 Dreadnought, 4 Supercarriers, 3 Fleet Battleships, 3 Siege Battleships, 4 Fleet Cruisers *'Aestil System: '1 Dreadnought, 2 Fleet Battleships, 1 Carrier, 5 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers, 1 Siege Battleship *'Turaer System: '1 Dreadnought, 2 Fleet Battleships, 1 Carrier, 5 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers, 1 Siege Battleship *'Kasimir System: '1 Dreadnought, 2 Fleet Battleships, 1 Carrier, 5 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers *'Typhern System: '1 Dreadnought, 2 Fleet Battleships, 1 Carrier, 5 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers *'Dammos System: '1 Dreadnought, 2 Fleet Battleships, 1 Carrier, 5 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers *'Temmor System: '1 Dreadnought, 2 Fleet Battleships, 1 Carrier, 5 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers *'Avanna System: '1 Dreadnought, 2 Fleet Battleships, 1 Carrier, 5 Fleet Cruisers *'Varda System: '1 Fleet Battleship, 1 Carrier, 3 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers *'Callista System: '1 Fleet Battleship, 1 Carrier, 3 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers *'Tyress System: '1 Fleet Battleship, 1 Carrier, 3 Fleet Cruisers, 4 Fleet Destroyers *4 Fleet Destroyers from Avanna & 2 Fleet Cruisers from Altacar have been detached to escort a bulk convoy of vowels to the Bragulan Star Empire. *The Battlecruiser ''Impressive has been ordered to assist New Anglia at Pendleton; it has just arrived at Lochley's Retreat. (Note: Does not include Hyperspace Shuttles, as they are zipping around all over the place. Troop Transports are positioned to carry all the Royal Marine formations of each planet.) Current & Planned Production: The current Liberal government is committed to steadily expanding the RIN over the next two years. The Conservatives and Imperialists have indicated that, should they win the election, they will not be seeking to renegotiate the deals; in addition, the Imperialists have indicated that they would seek to further expand the Royal Interstellar Navy. FY 3400 (£1890) *'''Altacar System: 1 Rapid Response Squadron (£80 + (£55 * 2) + (£25 * 4) = £290), construction finished end of August 3400, trials finish end of December 3400. *'Aestil System:' 2 Dreadnoughts (£350 * 2), construction finished January 3403, trials finish January 3404. *'Turaer System:' None *'Kasimir System:' None *'Typhern System:' None *'Dammos System:' 2 Hunter class Frigates (£25 * 2), construction finished end of March 3400, trials finish end of May 3400. *'Avanna System:' 2 Supercarriers (£375 * 2), construction finished January 3403, trials finish January 3404. *'Varda System:' 2 Hunter class Frigates (£25 * 2), construction finished end of March 3400, trials finish end of May 3400. *'Callista System:' None *'Tyress System:' 2 Hunter class Frigates (£25 * 2), construction finished end of March 3400, trials finish end of May 3400. FY 3401 (£1705) *'Altacar System:' 2 Defiant class Carriers (£200 * 2), construction finished January 3403, trials finish October 3403. *'Aestil System:' None *'Turaer System:' 3 Fearless class Cruisers (£95 * 3), construction finished end of September 3401, trials finish end of March 3402. *'Kasimir System:' 6 Challenger class Battleships (£150 * 6), construction finished end of March 3402, trials finish end of October 3402. *'Typhern System:' 1 Dauntless class Battlecruiser (£120), construction finished end of December 3401, trials finish end of June 3402. *'Dammos System:' None *'Avanna System:' None *'Varda System:' None *'Callista System:' None *'Tyress System:' None Category:Altacar Empire Category:Space Navy